


comin' down (the years turn over)

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Series: Dizzy Up [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, Fanvid, Goo Goo Dolls, Leonard McCoy POV, Less Dramatic Running More Dramatic Flying, M/M, Mild Angst, coming together, frenemies to lovers, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: The world turns over in the years they know each other (and finally, turns them too.)





	comin' down (the years turn over)

**Author's Note:**

> Non Profit Fun only.

_Comin' down the world turned over_  
_And angels fall without you there_  
_And I go on as you get colder_  
_All because I'm_

_Comin' down the years turn over_  
_And angels fall without you there_  
_And I'll go on and I'll lead you home and_  
_All because I'm_  
_All because I'm_  
_And I'll become_  
_What **you** became to **me**_

_Black Balloon,_ Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

[Spock/McCoy (A0S) - Black Balloon](https://vimeo.com/362416530) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
